Revelaciones en Grimmauld Place
by Moonyta
Summary: Hermione, Ron y Harry regresan a Grimmauld Place, pero no hay nadie... al rato llegan Sirius y Remus... ¿que pasa si ambos creen estar solos, pero realmente no lo están? Contiene Slash.


**Disclaimer  **No soy Rowling... bla, bla, bla, bla (será necesario poner siempre esto???), etc, etc, etc.

Bueno, esto es algo nuevo para mi, es mi primer fic más... no sé si decir 'alegre', pero si más 'cómico'?, bueno no sé, la cuestión es que difiere un poquito de los anteriores, así que voy a necesitar muchos reviews para saber que tal les ha parecido y si sigo escribiendo este tipo de cosas o me resigno y sigo escribiendo con mi estilo anterior. ¡Ah, y además! quiero empezar un fic más largo, pero no sé... no estoy muy segura, y además no sé como subir los capítulos ;;_, así que espero sus reviews._ ¡¡Esto es para todas las que me dijeron que escribiera algo más alegre!!!!!

**Revelaciones en el Grimmauld Place**

By Tomoe KR Lupin

La puerta de la mansión Black se abrió lentamente para dar paso a tres figuras juveniles que cerraron la puerta con la misma suavidad con la que la habían abierto. Caminaron en silencio y pasaron frente al retrato de la señora Black inadvertidos para instalarse cómodamente en la sala.

- ¿Y que tal?

- ¿Qué tal que?

- La película – dijo la chica rodando los ojos con exasperación

- Pues no sé... es decir, como que los muggles son muy raros, Hermione. Aunque básicamente la película ha estado buena – dijo el pelirrojo, pensativo

- Ay Ron, tu no tienes vuelta atrás – la chica se dirigió al otro muchacho que estaba sentado junto a ellos, con una sonrisa divertida - ¿Y tu Harry?

- Pues a mi si me ha gustado. Hace tiempo que no iba al cine. Fue una estupenda idea, Mione – sonrió el chico divertido por los constantes desacuerdos entre sus amigos.

- Ahora se me antoja un helado

- Lupin trajo un montón – recordó el pelirrojo

- Yo los traeré – dijo la chica levantándose - ¿Harry, quieres?

- Sí, se me antojaba uno. Gracias

- Claro, y a mi nada – se quejó Ron

- No me has dado tiempo de preguntar... ¿Ron, quieres?

- Sí, quiero

Harry rió y la chica desapareció por la puerta

- Que raro que todo esté tan silencioso no? – preguntó Ron mirando alrededor

- Ni lo digas... seguro que Sirius debe estar alimentando a Buckbeack.

- Mira... – Ron se había levantado y acercado a unos cuadernos abiertos y demás libros – esto es de Lupin... que raro que los haya dejado aquí no?.

- ¿Qué hay? – el ojiverde se inclinó sobre los libros – Puros símbolos raros. Debe ser trabajo de la orden, quizás Hermione sepa de que tratan

- Puede

-De todas formas es raro que lo hayan dejado aquí – Harry se enderezó y miró a su alrededor - ¿crees que haya pasado algo y hayan tenido que salir apurados?

-No sé... no creo – Ron frunció le ceño, no muy convencido de lo que decía – quizás debiéramos preguntar a Kreacher

- Y seguro que nos lo dice. Quizás debiéramos revisar la casa... me inquieta este silencio.

- Le diré a Mione

Así los tres subieron las escaleras con cuidado y recorrieron la mansión y cada una de las habitaciones... hasta dar con la habitación de Sirius. La más limpia de las que habían en la casa, elegante y amplia, con un escritorio de roble, seguramente y una cama de dos plazas con dosel.

- Guau, son mis padres!! – dijo Harry tomando una de las fotografías que habían sobre el escritorio y en la que sus padres se besaban y saludaban alegremente, dejando la varita sobre la mesa – mira que malo es Sirius. Podría habérmela mostrado.

-Y en esta están cuando estudiantes – señaló Ron una en la que salían los cuatro merodeadores.

- Y en esta está Sirius y Lupin... que raro – Harry frunció el ceño al ver al Sirius de la fotografía pasando el brazo por la cintura del licántropo para saludar.

- ¿Qué harán las cosas del profesor Lupin aquí? – preguntó Hermione al aire

- Que más da. ¡Harry mira esto, es genial! – dijo Ron entusiasmado señalando hacia una esquina. Junto al armario y la puerta del baño había una preciosa motocicleta.

- Oh, vaya!!! – Harry corrió a ver la moto, olvidando la fotografía

- Chicos no toquen nada. Sirius podría enfadarse

- Sirius no podría enfadarse por algo así – la contradijo Harry, haciendo que la chica se cruzara de brazos, con el ceño fruncido

- No deberíamos estar ac

- ¡Y tiene baño privado!! – exclamó Ron abriendo la puerta que se encontraba al lado del a motocicleta - ¡Que genial!! ¡Yo quiero un cuarto así!!

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y risas los sobresaltó. Luego siguieron los pasos apresurados por la escalera y ellos extrañados se asomaron. Suspiraron aliviados al ver a Lupin jadeante y lo iban a saludar, puesto que el mencionado no los había visto, cuando unos brazos fuertes envolvieron el licántropo con devoción y una boca asaltó la suya. Los chicos quedaron pálidos y Hermione cerró la puerta rápida pero suavemente para que no los vieran y no tener que pasar por la vergonzosa situación de tener que decirles que los habían visto.

-No puedo creerlo... – murmuró Ron, pero no alcanzó a terminar por que la chica empujó a los dos chicos por la puerta del baño al ver que la chapa de la puerta se giraba y las risas inundaban la habitación -¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Ron lívido

- Shhhhh – lo calló Hermione y se asomó por la puerta para ver si ya se habían ido, pero...

- ¿Crees que los chicos no hayan llegado aún? – preguntó el licántropo en los brazos del animago

- Nah, que va... seguro que se han ido a otro lugar a divertirse – rió Sirius besándolo en la mejilla

Y más risas por parte de los dos hombres, pero Lupin se sonrojó cuando Sirius le tocó el trasero.

- Sirius!! – dijo sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa amorosa

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no puedo tocar lo que es mío? – el animago lo besó en los labios – esta bien que seamos discretos en público, pero ahora estamos solos, lobito y este perrito no quiere portarse bien.

- ¿Alguna vez te has portado bien?

- Ante la perspectiva tentadora de hacerte el amor hasta quedar sin aliento... – Sirius adquirió un semblante pensativo, sin dejar de abrazar a Lupin - creo que no.

Más risas y dos cuerpos cayendo sobre la cama. Otros tres rostros tras un puerta, completamente rojos.

Sirius besando con devoción el cuello pálido del hombre lobo, mientras le quitaba la túnica con prisa y el otro se abrazaba a él como si la vida dependiese de ello. Gemidos, jadeos... la temperatura de la habitación comienza a subir, más jadeos...

Sirius tira al lobo sobre la cama, mientras él mismo se quita la camisa y se desabrocha los pantalones, el lobo espera jadeante y sonrojado, con tan solo los bóxer puesto, tendido sobre la cama, ansioso. Y el animago se tiende sobre Lupin para acariciar su espalda y besarlo en todo el rostro, y repartir pequeños mordiscos en su cuello

- Ahh... Cuidado – gime el lobo – no me dejes marcas, ¿qué pensaran los chicos?

- Que alguien te encuentra delicioso... y... no estarían muy... alejados de la realidad. Eres... delicioso – el animago se pierde ahora en los hombros del licántropo

Remus Lupin grita de placer cuando Sirius Black mete una mano en su ropa interior y se dedica a masturbarlo... Sirius rojo y jadeante, muerde con cuidado los hombros del mago pálido.

- No puedo creerlo. Lupin y Sirius son.... – Ron en shock

- Cállate Ron, ¿quieres que nos descubran? – lo acusa Mione

- No me lo creo

- ¿Harry, como estás? – dice la chica optando pro prestar atención al otro muchacho

- En shock. No me hablen

- Genial... ¿tienen sus varitas? – pregunta la chica en voz baja, en al baño

- Por? – pregunta Harry rojo como un tomate

- Porque la mía se me ha caído al empujarlos hacia acá – se queja – y a menos que queramos escuchar todo el espectáculo deberíamos poner un hechizo silenciador

- Bien, entonces.... oh, oh – Ron entre lívido y rojo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dejé mi varita junto a la otrocileta

- Es motocicleta, Ron – reprende la chica

- Da igual ahora, la mía la dejé sobre la mesa, junto a las fotos

- ¿O sea que no nos queda otra que escuchar el concierto de gemidos que venga?? – a Ron se le había ido el color hasta del pelo

- Eso creo – dijo la chica poniéndose de color escarlata

Sirius rió antes de sacar las manos de la ropa interior del otro, y escuchar gemir en protesta al hombre bajo él

- No pares! – le recrimina

- Shhh – el animago lo besa con violencia en los labios – solo voy a poner un hechizo silenciador o podrán escuchar tus gritos en varias manzanas a la redonda – dicho y hecho, y el lobo se ha sonrojado, y el animago lo mira con lascivo deseo. – Espero que los chicos se demoren mucho en llegar... tengo muchos planes para nosotros

- Oh, no!! – rió divertido el otro – la última vez que dijiste eso, terminé con un dolor en el culo que no podía ni sentarme

- Jajajaja, no tonto, eso fue porque se nos había acabado el lubricante – rió el animago abrazando al otro

- ¿De veras?, pensé que había sido porque habíamos estado horas poniendo en práctica tus 'planes' – dijo inocentemente el licántropo, aunque con cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos dorados

- Bueno, eso también. Es que estoy muy bien dotado y tu eres muy estrecho – y el animago se lanzó nuevamente sobre el licántropo arrancando profundos gemidos por parte de este último – pero podemos prevenir el dolor

- Mmmmm... – el licántropo simplemente se deja llevar

- ¿Qué tal en la ducha? El agua nos servirá de lubricante

- Donde tu quieras.

Y Sirius sonrió y lo besó en los labios antes de tomarlo en brazos y caminar hacia el baño.

- Te amo, lobito

- Y yo a ti Paddy, pero puedo caminar

- ¿Caminar? ¿Para que? Así puedo sobarte un poco más

Y risas. Y Tres chicos histéricos tras la puerta del baño. ¿Qué hacer?... afrontar lo que viniera y los tres sonrieron con su mejor cara de inocencia (que ninguno de los dos les creyó, por cierto) a los hombres semidesnudos, rojos como tomates al ver a los chicos ahí.

Lupin sirvió té para cinco en el más completo silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Sirius con los brazos cruzados miraba el techo que de momentos parecía 'muy' interesante.

-¿Azúcar, chicos? – sonrió nerviosamente el hombre-lobo

- No, gracias – Ron rojo, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada

- Bueno... creo que... mmm...– Sirius parecía haberse quedado sin palabras

- ¿Desde cuando? – preguntó finalmente Harry levantando la mirada

- Ah! – la taza de Remus casi va al suelo – bueno, pues... desde que estábamos en sexto año, no Paddy?

- ¿Paddy? – Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de parecer molesto, pero la mueca divertida lo delató, mientras ambos hombres adquirían un memorable color granate.

- Sí, desde sexto año – se aclaró la garganta el animago - Y como que me digas Paddy tu, Harry, te juro que te vas a enterar

- Podrían habérmelo dicho, no?

- ¿No...estás molesto?

- ¿Molesto? – Harry hizo un gesto con la mano – No... es solo que estoy un poco...

- ¿Shockeado? – intentó Ron

- Eso

- Y para la próxima... por favor avísenos para no estar presente – rogó Harry

Ambos hombres sonrieron relajados. Y Sirius sonrió y sacó una cantidad más menos grande de dinero para pasárselo a Harry, a Hermione y a Ron.

-¿Qué...?

- Vayan a divertirse y asegúrense de no volver en dos o tres horas – el animago les guiñó un ojo a los sonrojados muchachos y esta vez Lupin si dejó caer la taza, con la cara roja como si se le estuviera quemando.

Fin.

¿???????????????????... ¿gustó?????... no mucho, ya sé que no ha sido lo mejor de lo mejor, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo (imaginándome la cara de los pobres chicos mientras los canes haciendo cositas más interesantes. XDDDDD)... en fin, ya sabes, cualquier crítica o comentario, déjenme un review. .


End file.
